I Sing of Peace
by Anya Maygo
Summary: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!
1. A Life Turning Too Fast

_**A Life Turning Too Fast**_

* * *

My name is Melody. I used to be a peaceful, innocent Japanese schoolgirl. Not to sound egotistic, but everyone loved me: my deep black hair, my deep brown eyes, my calm, shy demeanor. But most of all, everyone loved my voice, which could sound as beautiful as my name suggested. I was never shy when I sang – I could become whoever I wished during the music.

Then, in August of 2010, all that changed. Japan was taken over by Britannia. Nobody had time to arrange concerts for me to sing at, for all of a sudden, we were no longer free Japanese; we were slaves within our own home, brought down to mere Elevens.

I was only eleven years old at the time, but I remembered it all, and it was like hell to me.

Seven years later, my life flipped over again.

For you see, I fell in love. And with my shy ways, there was no way I could ever act upon those feelings, especially not to him.

My knight in shining armor, though he knew it not?

Lelouch Lamperouge.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first attempt at actually trying to write anything dark and brooding. Go easy on me with the reviews.**


	2. Things Get Queer

_**Things Get Queer...**_

* * *

**Melody**

Why did I think I wouldn't be able to say anything to Lelouch, you may ask, or even why I had fallen in love with him?

Well…it's really simple. At least, the reason I wouldn't be able to say anything to him. See, I think he already has a girlfriend, a redhead named Shirley or something like that; calls him Lulu. How embarrassing.

And besides which, the very things about him that I like are intimidating to me. He's always so aloof, and his eyes are such a deep purple…

But I'm getting sidetracked from my story. Where was I?

Oh, yes: when I fell in love.

He never showed up at class yesterday. Strangely, that was what made me fall for him – because he'd just shown that he wasn't perfect.

Then he dozed off in a student council meeting, according to the sounds I heard. More than a little amusing.

No, I wasn't part of the student council. Shirley was. Hence the reason I feel like my case is even more hopeless.

Although later, just before class, we were randomly watching the news about yesterday. Well, they were; I was looking at Lelouch. All of a sudden, he looked like he was going to be sick. I idly wondered what was going through his head.

And then Kallen showed up, after who knows how long. Now I just had to wait until she could tell me what was up with the rebellion.

Oh, I knew. I found out by accident and swore myself to secrecy right in front of her so that she was aware of my knowledge.

What caught my interest was that Lelouch seemed absently interested in Kallen, too. "Absently," see, because it wasn't a pervert-look; just a look more closely related to "Awful Realization."

While we were eating lunch with some other girls – somehow, I doubt anyone but Kallen knew I was there – suddenly the girls started freaking out about a bee and ran off. I don't know why Kallen ran, though I followed her behind the same bush that she'd stopped behind.

"I don't get it," she said softly, "Why's a bee after me? I wonder if there's a hive nearby."

Then she impressed heck out of me by swatting the bee away!

"God, I hate this!" she suddenly protested, "I'm sick of acting like a freaking invalid!"

Right around there, we both noticed Lelouch.

"Can I help you with something?" Kallen asked. I was hiding behind her nervously.

"I want answers," he replied.

"Of course!"

That came kind of…immediately…

Then he started asking her questions that apparently had to do with the news yesterday and the rebellion – and she was _answering_ them! What was going on, she didn't even tell _me_ until I'd sworn myself to secrecy! I stayed quiet and hidden behind Kallen, this was extremely weird and interesting!

Then she asked again if she could help him with something and he started walking away, saying he "got what he wanted." Although then he turned around and added, "Don't tell anyone about Shinjiku."

"What do you mean about Shinjiku? Why would you say that?" Kallen asked cautiously.

I'd never seen Lelouch look so flustered before. Shirley bailed him out by calling to all three of us about chem lab.

"Aw, crap, it's my turn to set up for class!" Lelouch turned and ran.

Kallen just looked after him. "Did any of that make sense to you, Melody?"

"Um…no?"

"Well…do _you_ want to hear what happened in Shinjiku?"

I cocked an eyebrow teasingly at her. Kallen, I felt comfortable teasing because I knew her so well. "Didn't he just tell you not to talk to anyone about that?"

She punched my shoulder playfully. "You were right here, so you don't count." She lowered her voice. "We were trying to abduct poison gas, but then our plans started going all wrong. Then a Knightmare robot started directing us around and we succeeded in wiping out almost every other Knightmare sent at us." Then she suddenly looked very surprised. "He sounded a lot like Lelouch."

"Hm…"

* * *

**Lelouch**

It wasn't until the next day and I'd discovered I could only use my power on a person once that I realized I'd used my power in front of someone – there was a girl standing behind Kallen! Because I had been talking to Kallen, I hadn't been using my power on that other girl. I'd just inadvertently betrayed Kallen's secret to another student.

If I could just remember who she was…she was very quiet most of the time…

* * *

**Melody**

Lelouch took a chance to talk to Kallen without anyone around. Shirley looked obliquely worried, but I didn't bother saying anything. I knew what was going on. More or less.

* * *

**Lelouch**

I took Kallen aside to the ballroom that we used for meetings. I thought we wouldn't be disturbed there.

I didn't count on the rest of the council being there. As Milly said, they were going to allow Kallen to join the council.

Ribble actually unknowingly helped me get her away from the others by accidentally spraying Kallen with champagne.

Okay…technically, it was my fault, since I was holding the bottle.

I talked to her while she was in the shower. I'm pretty sure I narrowly escaped death somehow.

Thanks to previous arrangements, she let me go after a phone call. After promising I wouldn't tell anyone, I asked her, "Oh, and about that girl? The one who was behind you when I warned you about Shinjiku?"

"You mean Melody?"

Is that what her name is? "Yes. Does she already know about this game?"

"Um…she doesn't play much herself, but she knows about it."

"I see."

* * *

**Kallen**

When I'd said to Lelouch that Melody "didn't play much herself," I actually meant something a little different. In the rebellion, if for some reason I can't get away from my other obligations, she could find a way to go. Her driving in a Knightmare, what she calls "mechs" for some reason, is impressive: she can make one dance. And she even wrote a theme song for us, just because she could. I still can't get her chorus phrase out of my head:

"Japanese are here to stay - hey!

Japanese are here to stay!"

Isn't she funny?

Sometimes she does some actual fighting while I'm there, but she's a hesitant fighter at best. She told me why:

"I have this thing about living; it's a nice pastime."

* * *

**Lelouch**

Later, I found out that Suzaku had been accused for Prince Clovis' murder! But _I'd_ done that!

Well...I suppose we should see what we can do about that, shouldn't we?

* * *

**A/N: Can anyone guess what's going to happen in the next chapter? ^_^**


	3. First Mission Under Zero's Command

_**First Mission Under Zero's Command**_

* * *

**Melody**

Lelouch seemed interested in doing something while classes were cancelled. I ran over to Kallen. "Hey, what's happening later?"

"You mean…"

I hummed the chorus to the song I'd written for the rebellion, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Oh. Well…I'll be going to see the owner of that voice. Alone."

"Um…" I hesitated. "It's been a while since I've done anything for this project, and there aren't any classes today…"

She looked at me and smiled. "If Lelouch didn't notice you two days ago, then it's not likely that this stranger will notice you. Sure, you can come along."

* * *

At the Tokyo Tower museum, Kallen got a phone from the main desk. The rest of the rebellion was gathered there as well, looking out the window. They were always happy to see me.

The message on the phone was from… "Zero."

_So, he finally figured out what to call himself?_

After she talked with the stranger, she looked at me. "He wants me to board the outbound train and bring my friends."

"So…what are we waiting for? Let's find out what he wants."

* * *

Once on the train, Zero called us again. I couldn't hear him clearly, but I could hear his voice. _It does sound kind of like Lelouch…_

He directed us to the front of the train. I glided between passengers like a snake, while the others ended up bumping into a few people. Yet another reason they like me.

In the front of the train, only one shadowy figure stood, wearing a cape and a helmet.

"Was it you?" Kallen asked. "On the phone?"

After a couple more statements unanswered, the stranger turned around. "What do you think of my tour of the settlement?" he asked in an echoing voice.

_He does sound like Lelouch, but what's he talking about?_

He even acted like Lelouch in a way, though in general Lelouch doesn't go extremely dramatic.

I still didn't understand what was going on, but this conversation was quickly going to "keep your mouth shut and hope you aren't noticed." _Why did I come along again?_

He suggested that he deliver the impossible to us, so that we could trust him.

* * *

I ended up staying with Kallen out of sheer nervousness. It was just Zero, her, me, and one other member that I couldn't remember the name of.

"It's all right," Zero had said, "The three of you will do just fine."

I glanced at Kallen. _What are we doing again?_ When he told us what we were doing, I raised my hand as if I was in class. "Um…I'm not sure what I could possibly do to help. I'm just a minstrel, after all."

"You can stay with Q-1, for now."

* * *

She and I were in a fake car that looked like it belonged to a dead prince, wearing some slick uniforms. I'm not sure where the guys were.

Oh yeah – Zero was over our heads on top of the vehicle.

Public was having fun with speculation about him; declared him "not the wisest terrorist, if such is the case."

Four mechs were dropped around us. Kallen in the driver's seat was very nervous.

I touched her arm. "Japanese are here to stay, Kallen. Just trust Zero knows what he's doing."

He dropped sight of something to everyone and offered an exchange: his fake bomb, for their prisoner. They effectively told him to go to hell, because they weren't letting an accused-for-murder prisoner go.

Then he dropped a bombshell of his own: _he'd_ killed Clovis!

_Definitely either not Lelouch, or Lelouch with some serious mental problem. He wouldn't kill!_

…_Would he?_

I have no idea what happened next, but we got the prisoner!

Kallen and I walked over to Zero and what's-his-name and told him it was time to go.

He pulled a smokescreen stunt and we jumped onto a train and got away.

* * *

Later, we were talking. I mean the rebellion.

Their thoughts was that maybe with Zero, war with Britannia was possible.

"Maybe for you guys," I tried to joke, "but that was more fun than I ever want to have again! At least, not on a regular basis!"

Kallen touched my shoulder. "Don't worry, you're only an honorary member of the rebellion. Remember what you came up with as your code name?"

I smiled. "Minstrel. Because I could help send messages in song, if I could only think of what sort of code to use."

"Minstrels don't fight unless they absolutely have to."

I kept smiling. "Thanks. I needed to hear that."

* * *

**Lelouch**

Suzaku went back! He went to his trial and to almost certain death!

Okay…his chances of survival are better now that I'd confessed to murdering Prince Clovis. BUT STILL!

I got home dead-beat.

And there was another surprise: that girl who'd given me the power to begin with!

According to Nunnally, the girl's name was just her initials: C.C.

And…she was here to make sure I kept my promise to her!

She'd apparently decided to stay at my place as a decent hiding spot.

What would Melody think of this?

…And why am I thinking of Melody?


	4. Secrets Out, Partially

_**Secrets Out...Partially**_

* * *

**Lelouch**

Things got even weirder a couple days later: Suzaku came to board at my school!

We got a chance to talk on the roof. Sure, Melody was perched on the railing nearby, but she was trustworthy. Besides, it didn't look like she was paying any attention to us.

That night, I invited him home, and we got to show Nunnally that Suzaku was okay.

* * *

**Melody**

That new boy was cute, but…he was the prisoner that Zero and I had rescued. Everyone reacted oddly to him.

The conversation I overheard on the roof told me that they had been in Shinjiku.

* * *

The next day…

I caught a cat that had something stuck on its head. Something…like Zero's mask. I got it off and slipped it into my bag and gave the cat something I'd folded and drawn, knowing thanks to an announcement that the whole school would be looking for Puss. All I had to do was put a note on the inside.

* * *

**Lelouch**

Suzaku saved me, and caught the cat. I went to find the helmet, which had slipped off and caught on a steeple.

When I found it, I nearly had a heart attack: it wasn't the mask! It was a clever paper folding, colored like the mask, but it wasn't! Looking inside, I saw a note written on the 'glass':

"Whoever actually owns this mask, come see me by the largest tree in the school grounds. Prove you really are Zero or are connected to Zero, and I'll return the mask under an oath of secrecy."

_Well, that's just great._

I came back down, and Suzaku and I both got a kiss from Nunnally – our "prize" for catching the cat! After standing up to defend Suzaku as my friend, I got him into the student council and went to find the owner of the paper mask.

* * *

Well…I found the tree.

And sitting under it was Melody.

"Um…Melody?"

She didn't look at me. "Tell me something about me that only Zero would know." She sounded quietly confident that I'd be able to think of something.

_Aagh! What would – wait…_

I smiled. "I believe you have something of mine, Minstrel."

She cocked her head with a smile of her own. "Is the right answer!" Then she stood up, opened her bag, and pulled out the mask, just far enough for me to see it.

I understood why she didn't outright give it to me: we were still on the school grounds, and I didn't have my bag with me.

"You arranged _this_ meeting, so I'll arrange one of my own: would you like to come to my house for dinner?"

"Um…okay."

* * *

**Melody**

Well, the cat was out of the helmet, but what would happen now?

I had fun there at his house, but…I still didn't know what would happen.

* * *

Then later, he brought me to his study. "Why didn't you bring the cat in to Milly?"

"Um…because I didn't want to embarrass you? Or myself?" I answered, glancing around the study.

* * *

**Lelouch**

_Dang it, she's refusing to make eye contact! I can't use my Geass on her without eye contact!_

"Why are you part of the rebellion?"

"Because I'm a half-blood like Kallen, and both my parents were killed in the war a couple years ago. It's not common knowledge, and only the fact that my parents were determined to pay off the mortgage and succeeded before they died means that I can keep the house. It's falling into disarray, though."

"Oh."

She was quiet for a minute. Then she said, strangely calm for her, "For some reason, people who talk to you sometimes don't remember the conversation."

I stiffened. Was she going to call me on the Geass? Was that why she wasn't looking at me?

"I would like to remember this, and no secrets leave me once they enter." Then she reached over, grabbed my hand, and lifted it up to about chest-height, _finally_ making eye contact. "I swear by…I swear by whatever royal family would care, that I won't tell anyone who you are."

_Well, I know _one_ member of a royal family who cares._ I smiled at her. "Thank you."

She dropped her eyes again, just looking at our hands. This was probably because I hadn't let go of hers yet. "Um…"

Then Nunnally came in. "What's going on, Lelouch?"

Melody jumped, her eyes snapped around to my sister, and if I hadn't gripped her hand tighter from my own surprise, she'd probably have leapt backward.

I answered hesitantly. "Melody, um, had caught the cat before Suzaku and I found it. She'd pulled a switch, giving the cat a copy of, um, what it had taken from me, so that if someone else caught the cat, I wouldn't be embarrassed."

"Oh. Well, have you given her her reward?"

_Reward? …Oh, right. Milly had promised anyone who caught the cat a kiss from a member of the student council. Does she remember that?_

By the blank look on her face, she didn't. At least, not right this second. The problem is, she was scared of me – this being in my house and touching my hand was a great act of courage in and of itself! How was I supposed to…I see how I can do this!

* * *

**Melody**

"Melody, could you close your eyes?" Lelouch asked me.

I glanced back at him with a cocked eyebrow. _What do you want, this to be a surprise? …Probably._ So, I closed my eyes and just stood there, waiting for him to let go of my hand or put something in it or whatever he was going to –

I felt his lips touch mine! He'd just kissed me!

_Oh yeah. That woman, Milly, she'd said over the loudspeaker that whoever caught the cat would get a kiss from a member of the student council. And Lelouch is a member of the student council._ I held totally still, keeping my eyes closed, until I felt him move back again and – finally! – let go of my hand.

My eyes snapped wide open, and I pulled my hand to my chest and took a step or two back. "Th-thank you."

He cocked his head, giving me this ironic look and a half-smile. I wonder what he was thinking.

* * *

**Lelouch**

She looked like I'd just zapped her with static electricity or something. Why was she so scared of me, anyway? I didn't do anything to her.

Maybe I should use my Geass on her to learn the answer to that, seeing as the question is extremely blunt coming from me and she probably won't answer under normal circumstances.

* * *

**A/N: Episode 6 takes credit. ^_^ I almost posted this without Melody's "reward"!**


	5. Opening Insanity

_**Opening Insanity**_

* * *

**Melody**

The things I say! When I'd returned the mask, I'd told him that either he was Zero or Zero's wardrobe assistant, and that either way, I wasn't telling anyone.

The next day at school, Lelouch came to find me. Evidently, he'd flown the idea of having me being part of the student council past their president, and she'd said yes!

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, trying not to blush.

"Something you said last night. You'd mentioned that it seemed like we got a lot of interesting things started, and you wished you could be a part of it."

"Oh." I remembered saying that. The word I'd used had been "insane" instead of "interesting," but he'd gotten the rest of it right.

He led the way to their meeting room. Not that I didn't know where it was – I sometimes sat outside, just listening to them argue around in circles. There, I was introduced to the rest of the council members, including his sister Nunnally, the almost-student-council-member.

I recognized Suzaku and Shirley, and Kallen I already knew. The other two members were polite enough – in fact, Nina looked almost as shy as I was – but Milly, their president, made me nervous. I think it was just the way she looked at me, and how that look actually got me hiding behind Lelouch.

He laughed a little. "Come on out," he reached back and grabbed my wrist, tugging a little to try to get me to come out (I wasn't having any). "They're not going to hurt you."

"I know." My voice had gone down to its library tone, though, which I generally only used outside a library when I was nervous, shy, embarrassed, or a mix of the three. This time, it was nervous and shy.

"Melody, hm?" That other boy, what was his name…Rivalz, that was it – he put his hands behind his head and just looked at me. "Does that mean you sing?"

"Rivalz," Shirley scolded, "just because her name's 'Melody' doesn't mean she sings!"

"Well…" Kallen began, and then she glanced at me and hesitated. I knew why. She knew that I usually avoided attention, that she only knew about my singing ability because I was enthusiastic about making a theme song for the rebellion, and she wasn't sure telling these wildcats would do me any favors.

It actually got me to come out from behind Lelouch, though. "Actually, I sang a lot when I was younger and people would arrange concerts. I have a couple ribbons at home." More than a couple, actually, plus some plaques, but they didn't need to know that.

Nunnally spoke up from her chair. "Really? I'd like to hear you sing something, if you don't mind."

I stepped forward slowly, away from them to give myself the illusion of a stage. "Well…it's been a while since my last performance…I might be a little rusty…"

"_A little rusty," hah! The last time I sang was to the rebellion, when I'd finished their theme song! I'll be fine, so quit being funny!_

I cleared my throat and sang "Behind These Hazel Eyes." Strangely, I did better than I thought I would, considering it'd been a while since the last time I'd sung that. When I opened my eyes wide on the last verse and stared out at them, I saw that they were all staring back at me.

Including Lelouch and Kallen.

Nunnally was the first to start clapping, and the others followed suit.

"I've never heard you sing like that," Kallen complimented me.

I let several other words of praise slide by as stuff I'd heard before, though I enjoyed every minute of it. Then Lelouch walked over to me and brushed a tear from my face. "You really like that song, don't you?"

I rubbed my eyes with my sleeve. "It's an okay song. But my tears always start flowing right near the end."

He gave me a handkerchief. Did he have a sense of humor, or what?

* * *

**Lelouch**

When I'd asked her what her guess was last night, I wasn't sure what to expect. Her answer was pretty funny, though: "Well…either you're Zero, or Zero's wardrobe assistant. Those are the only two reasons you'd have the helmet. Either way, I won't tell."

_Guess I won't have to erase her memories with Geass after all._

* * *

**Melody**

I was helping Kallen and Shirley set up stuff in the student council room, and suddenly, Shirley accused Kallen of going out with Lelouch! The idea struck me as being so ridiculously off-track from what Kallen was really hiding that I laughed.

Well, it drew Shirley's attention away from Kallen. "And what do you know of it, Melody? He went to such trouble to get you into the student council – why?"

I looked up at her. She looked like she just wanted a fight right then. "Not that it's really your business," I answered her quietly, "but he got me into the student council as a thank you for catching the cat first and pulling a switch to keep his secret safe."

"Huh?" Kallen stared at me, still holding the cat. "You caught it first?"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Shirley asked.

"Because I didn't want to embarrass myself or Lelouch. Secrets are personal and private, not to be broadcast around the entire school."

Then she went panicky again. "Did he kiss you?"

I hesitated long enough to make my answer truthful, but not so long as to make the answer seem like yes. "A lady never kisses and tells. Whether he gave me that side of Milly's promised reward is my business," my voice suddenly went sharp, "not yours."

Shirley and Kallen both looked shocked. Personally, I was surprised, too; I've never snapped at anyone in my life.

Thankfully, Shirley decided to drop the issue. "So…what was he hiding?"

"He made me swear to secrecy." Not quite true: I swore myself. But Shirley would get off my back if she thought her precious Lulu had been the one to make me promise not to tell.

Kallen gave me this look. I think she remembered how I'd sworn myself to secrecy in front of her, had guessed what I'd actually done, and was amused.

Kallen left, muttering that there was nothing going on. Then Suzaku came in with a feather toy. Apparently, he wanted to play with the cat. Shirley was upset, so I opted to leave as well.

As I left, I found the news broadcast. It sounded like they were replicating Shinjiku, trying to lure out Zero. Would Lelouch, or whoever was Zero, take the bait?

Probably. Therefore, I'll try to go along this time, as a random element to throw a wrench into the evil sweetheart's calculations.

* * *

I went to Lelouch's house and knocked on the door. Then I ran up to his room and knocked on his door.

He opened it a crack and peeked out. "Melody, what a surprise."

"It's Minstrel."

That one word cued him on what I wanted. "You want to help Zero, is that it?"

"If it throws off this woman's plans, whoever she is, then I want to be a part of it."

"I thought you didn't like fighting."

"I don't. But if it'll keep more innocents from dying, any risk is worth it. I might be a little hesitant to show myself fully in front of the line of fire, but…" Agh, how do I finish that sentence?

He studied me for a minute. Then he said only, "You might prove useful," opened the door a little further, grabbed my arm, and dragged me in.

* * *

Later, we were both suited up in armor – I have no idea how he got a hold of them – standing on a bridge looking down. By now, I knew our black widow's name: Cornelia.

"So, what's the plan again?"

Around there, a Knightmare mech came up and asked us our names and ranks. I fought my normal reflex of hiding behind the nearest object - probably because the nearest object was Lelouch - and stood strong next to him as he gave a wrong name and got the guy to come out of his mech. I still have no idea how he got the guy to forfeit his mech, but he did. Then he looked at me. "There's only room in there for one."

I shrugged. "I can hang onto machinery like a gecko. Don't worry about me, I'll stay with you."

He shrugged right back, leaped in, and closed it. It extended an arm to me, and I climbed up, found a decent hiding spot on the thing where I wouldn't be immediately noticeable, and clung.

**Lelouch**

Melody's brave, I'll give her that. "Agent Minstrel, are you secured?"

"All set, Corporal."

She was kidding. Either that, or she'd forgotten what my code name actually was. "We're moving."

Then I called one of the resistance groups, calling myself Zero, to give them instructions. This was going to betray me to Melody, but she'd sworn herself to secrecy anyway.

**Melody**

I was listening to the communications. _So Lelouch really is Zero, hm? Now the game becomes interesting. He sounds like he's having fun._

Insanity struck when they made a bridge go down! "Um…Zero?"

"Yes, Minstrel?"

"We, ah…do have a plan, right? I mean, besides the mass-destruction type. At the moment, I'm not seeing it."

"Oh, there's a plan, all right. For now, you just hang on and stay hidden. Your part will come."

_At least I _have_ a part._

He still sounded amused, and then he started his mech moving. Apparently, the others were retreating, and he was using his to blend in with them.

We were in the middle of a bunch of mechs, and I was trying to stay hidden on its back. Then some other mechs started rolling in – fancier ones.

Apparently, according to "Zero's" words, these were royal guard.

Then every single plan he tried to do to make a diversion kept getting undone.

"You know, Zero…there's still me."

"I can't risk it."

Then I heard the order given for all hatches to open and every pilot to show their faces. _Oh, god._

"Minstrel?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's your hiding spot?"

"Um…" I glanced around. "Right next to the hatch."

"Can you move without being spotted?"

"I'm not sure."

There was some serious tension as the Knightmares were inspected along the line. Then they got to us.

_Japanese are here to stay…Japanese are here to stay…I don't want to die, but surrendering is a death sentence…_

He gave the excuse of a damaged hatch, and they told him to turn around. I swear I nearly had a heart attack right there. Turning around would either hide me or definitely expose me, depending on which way he turned. Would he think to ask me?

Then suddenly, Zero was sighted! But how could that be, I was _with_ Zero!

…_That girl who was in Lelouch's room! What was her name…C-Two? She's using the Zero costume to cover for Lelouch! …No, don't go limp with relief, you're still in more danger than Lelouch here._

Then he moved the mech to a hidden location, opened the hatch, and jumped down. I jumped after him, and we started running along the sewers. I could have outrun him, but he was the one who knew where we were going.

Then we ran into "Zero." My guess was right: it was C.C., and she started semi-taunting Lelouch over his loss.

Then Lelouch started saying something about raising an army that couldn't be defeated. He was starting to scare me.

Still…what could I do?

Did I mention my adrenaline ran out around then? I ended up fainting.

**Lelouch**

My obsession got put on hold when Melody fell down. "Minstrel – Melody! Are you all right?"

"She's fine," C.C. told me as I tried to lift her - either she's heavier than she looks, or I'm not strong enough to carry her. "The stress of nearly losing her life was too much for her, I suppose."

"I suppose you're right." I sighed. "Let's get her back to my house."

_Now how do I explain this? Maybe Melody can come up with something; she does have a sense of humor, after all._


	6. Minstrel's New Look

**_Minstrel's New Look_**

* * *

**Melody**

Zero invited us – all of us, including me – to our new hideout. It was one fancy place. (This was soon after that embarrassing fainting incident where I woke up at his house wearing one of Nunnally's nightgowns. Would someone _please_ tell me that it was C.C. who'd gotten me changed into that thing?)

Somehow, I figured that to get this place, he'd used that same weird power that he'd used back at that last battlefield to get the mech.

Then one of the guys found the TV, and succeeded in turning on the news. He riveted all the rebellion's attention on the thing. I flopped down on the padded bench next to Zero and sighed, "Can't they find something else to watch?"

He stroked my hair. And, being so frustrated with Kallen and the other guys right at that second for getting magnetically drawn to the TV, I let him.

Although…then Kallen identified members of the student council as being captured by terrorists.

_How am I supposed to react? Should I be happy, for now Shirley's going to end up out of the way between me and Lelouch? …No…I'm in love with the guy, but I'm not the jealous sort who'd try to eliminate rivals! Horror and indignation it is, then._

Zero had stood up. Then he got a call from Rivalz, which he let go to voice mail. "You know," I glanced at him, "you could have let me take that call."

"It would only confuse him."

"Ah."

I'm useless with coordinated organization, so I watched the news with Zero. I glanced at him. "Worried? At least a little?"

"Are you?"

Before I could answer, Kallen came in, asking what would happen to the hostages.

"Eventually," he replied, muting the news, "they will have no more reason to keep those Britannians alive."

"Yeah…I'm sure you're right."

Then in came some other guy asking if he should hand out some gear. He didn't sound certain; his reasoning was that we were a resistance group.

Zero stood up right then, declaring him wrong, and called us Knights for Justice.

"Dramatic, aren't we, Z?" I asked him from my perch next to the computer.

I think he ignored that. He certainly didn't acknowledge it.

Then we picked another vehicle up and started driving towards the military in it, wearing the new gear. I was nervous. Although…Zero had supplied me with a different uniform, complete with a helmet similar to his. "I'd noticed," he told me, "that the last battle we were going to fight, you'd been interested in the dramatic costume, and were disappointed that we didn't use it. If it'll give you confidence…just keep in mind that having a brighter costume makes you a target."

So I was standing next to Zero, wearing a figure-flattering red-and-black jester dress, complete with bells on the slit skirt (don't worry, girls, there were black tights under that skirt), an oversized blue cape that hid everything if I wore it like Zero wore his, and a mask that looked like his, except that it had two colors - red and black - that made it look like the top half of my "face" was a red mask with empty black eyes. My reasoning for my position was that if they opted to open fire, they'd shoot him first, giving me time to drop down again.

Cornelia came out of her mech. "Well, well, we meet again. Are you a member of the Japan Liberation Front? Or perhaps you intend to help us?"

Personally, I was betting on the latter.

"Regardless," she went on, "our concerns are more important than yours at the moment. And so, for the death of my half-brother Clovis, I shall take my revenge right here!"

"Cornelia," Zero sounded remarkably calm for a teenager with a gun pointed at him. "Which would you choose: Clovis, who is dead, or Euphemia, who is alive?"

_Who's Euphemia?_ Someone important to Cornelia, apparently, or she wouldn't have stopped. I'd have to ask him who Euphemia is later, but for now, I just had to stand there next to Zero and keep myself from trembling.

"It's within my power to save Euphemia for you," he went on. She denied knowing what he was talking about. Figures. He repeated that he could save her.

And wonder of wonders, they let us pass!

"Zero?" I spoke after we passed Cornelia.

"Yes, Minstrel?"

"Who's Euphemia?"

"…_Princess_ Euphemia, and Cornelia's sister. You may meet her once we're inside. In fact," and his voice went decidedly smug, "you – all of us – are going to rescue her. Just stay with me, and let me do the talking."

_Oh joy. I've always wanted to be a hero, and rescue a damsel in distress._

The terrorists opened the gates for us! If anything, Lelouch's aura got even more smug than usual! I was considering elbowing him from my vantage point at his left hand.

When we were standing before their leader, asking them to join us, I wasn't sure how well things were going. The first thing that guy said was for us to remove our masks.

I didn't know about Zero, but _I_ wasn't about to. I liked the thing too much!

"I understand, but before I do, I want to ask you something."

Here we go: that "before I do" line brings about practically everything he wants, and I won't have to remove my own mask.

"What exactly do you hope to accomplish by this action?"

Good question, actually.

"To gain attention! I want the world to know that the Japanese aren't dead yet!"

That's the craziest reason I'd ever heard.

"How stale."

And that's the craziest response I'd ever heard. Then again, I also had one. I shifted all my weight onto one leg, turned my body slightly, elbowing my cape backward and setting my hands on my hips, I stated, "If I wanted attention, I'd set up a concert and offer free ice cream to everyone who came." _I could also do _this_ in front of a whole bunch of guys._

I felt a light tap against my ankle. It felt like Zero had swiveled his foot so that his heel touched me, a small "be quiet" signal. "You people are obsolete. There's no saving you," he continued as if I hadn't spoken, while I let my cape fall again.

That guy asked for us to continue talking and explain. Then he lunged up with a sword!

Zero only said one word: "Die."

Then everything seemed to happen at once. Every man in the room who'd been looking at Zero just turned their weapons on themselves!

In came a couple guards with the princess. Zero told them that these guys had committed suicide. Then he said that she "hadn't changed." _Hm?_

Then he stood her in this room, just the three of us plus a few dead people, and started bragging a little about how he'd killed Clovis. All at once, he pulled out a gun and pointed it at her!

I couldn't move. I just couldn't. I didn't know what was going on, though I knew I wasn't going to let him kill her. I couldn't stand to see someone with a face die, as opposed to the mechs or identically-clad soldiers.

Then the building started going down! Turning around, the two of us, we saw a white mech outside the window!

Suddenly, Zero grabbed my collar and dragged me off! "Awk! Watch it!" I protested.

A few minutes later, after an explosion, we were on TV. Zero was interested in doing a little grandstanding for us, calling us the Black Knights. I chose to stand there next to him in about the same pose I'd struck for the now-dead terrorists. The basics of what he said was, if those watching this had power, they should fear us, and if they didn't, they should rally behind us – Japanese or Britannian. Along with that, he said that the only people to kill were those who were prepared to be killed.

* * *

A little later, while we were moving out, Kallen asked me, "Hey, why do you get to go with Zero and wear a different costume?"

I pulled the helmet off and studied the cape. "You know? I think it's because he knows I'm not a fighter, so he's keeping me nearby. You know, like the old saying, 'The closer you are to danger, the farther you are from harm.' And I get a different outfit so that I can match him somewhat."

"I get it." She didn't sound convinced.

Well, fine, because neither was I. I believed I knew the real reason.

* * *

**Lelouch**

The bright costume I gave Melody was my own whimsy. My dragging her behind me where I go was to keep her from the others. She knows too much, for all that she swore herself to secrecy. Therefore, I have no choice but to keep her with me for security reasons. If I die, then so does she, and all my secrets with us.


	7. Bridge

**__**

Bridge

* * *

**Lelouch**

A couple weeks after the last incident, we broke up a heist. That affected all our sleeping schedules.

Then…

I was having a hard time staying awake. That's probably how they caught me. Rivalz, Shirley and Suzaku tied me to a chair and started putting makeup on me!

I wasn't going to participate in this particular part of the cat festival.

Then, all of a sudden, I heard some girl laughing – hard. Leaning around Shirley as best I could, I saw –

Kallen and Melody. Melody was in convulsions! I'd never heard her raise her voice before, and here she was, cracking up!

"What's so funny?" Shirley asked her.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, "it's just that…isn't the rope a bit much? And…three on one…so not fair…" Then she took one look at my shocked expression and actually fell down, laughing even harder.

_Oh yeah, Lelouch, way to inspire confidence in the troops. What's so funny this time, my expression or the makeup?_

* * *

**Melody**

I couldn't help it: Lelouch Lamperouge, the leader of the Black Knights and ultimate Zero, tied to a chair getting stripes painted on his face!

I vaguely heard Milly's explanation about what was going on, but I was too busy laughing to care. I probably could have kept from laughing a bit better if I hadn't been short on sleep.

Though when I heard Shirley point out the costumes, I tilted up onto my hands and knees to look at the costumes. "Ooh! Ha, I call the black-and-white one!" Leaping up, I ran past them to the costume in question, ignoring Lelouch's jibes to Kallen.

I was also ignoring the part where Milly got overly dramatic. I'd gotten changed into the costume while hiding among the rest of them, moving quickly and listening to Suzaku getting a little bit sappy right back. I came out just in time to see Rivalz leap right over Lelouch's head, grab Suzaku in a headlock, and tip over backwards. It got Milly, Shirley and even Lelouch laughing, and I giggled into a paw.

I wandered over while they talked about Suzaku. Glancing at the two cats on the floor, I just started snickering again, and even Nina started giggling. I thought that _her_ cat costume made it look like Garfield was eating her head.

Then I twirled around. "Be honest, you guys: how do I look?"

Milly immediately complimented it. At least…I _think_ it was a compliment. She said that it "made all the right things stand out."

Lelouch was purr-fect. "Not bad."

I bowed at him. "You're not so bad yourself, Bright-Eyes."

"Bright-Eyes?" Shirley asked, sounding a little indignant. Lelouch just looked surprised, and a little amused.

"Well, I can't call him Lulu, that's _your_ nickname for him!"

"Oh, fine."

She's still a little possessive of the guy, isn't she?

* * *

Later, I was walking with Kallen, and she was lost in thought. "Penny for your thoughts."

"Zero."

"The number or the person?"

"Who is he?"

"Ah. That, I suppose nobody can say. I'm considering writing a song about him." No I wasn't.

She smiled at me. "You would."

* * *

About an hour after that, I was just hanging out in regular clothes. Literally: I'd taken care to wear pants, and was hanging upside down from a tree branch outside my house. I could hang upside down for hours if nothing happened, and not much ever did; only Kallen knew where my house was. I think she envies me for having a place all to myself. I'd never tell her, but it actually sounds very empty living here by myself.

Though just about a half hour after I started that little ritual of mine, I saw Lelouch walking by. There was a discolored spot on his cheek, like…

"Hey there," I called. "Is the blood rushing to my head, or did someone hit you?"

He looked at me. Then he just laughed a little. "Yes, the blood's rushing to your head. But you're right; I think I said something to Kallen that rubbed her the wrong way."

"That figures. What with the way everybody's been a bit short on sleep, it's no wonder she's gotten a little more sensitive. What were you talking about?"

"Elevens and Britannians."

"That'll do it."

He shrugged and walked over next to my tree. "Anyway, there's going to be a mission tonight."

"Again? That's the third night mission this week." I swung around, letting go with my legs, and landed on my feet. Hard. "Yowch!" I ended up bouncing backwards into Lelouch.

"Steady there." At least he caught me. Then he spoke right into my ear. Him being that close to me was very distracting. "Minstrel, there's a drug called Refrain coming in. We're going to intercept it. You do like that costume, right?"

I pushed myself upright again and turned around. "One never sees Minstrel without Zero. But sure, I'm coming. You need to keep an eye on your one potential loose end, after all."

By the look on his face, he'd thought I hadn't guessed.

I turned and started up to the house.

"Your place?"

"Hm?" I looked back at him. He just looked mildly interested. "Yeah…before now, only Kallen knew where it was."

"I'm honored." Then he just walked away. Was he being sarcastic? I couldn't tell; he'd put his bored expression on again.

THAT NIGHT

We got into the warehouse and Zero signaled the Black Knights. Then the Black Knights, with a new Knightmare, came in and started trashing the place.

"What is it with boys and blowing stuff up?" I quietly asked Zero. He laughed, just as quietly.

Although then we found a bunch of druggies and a police mech! They were chasing Kallen around, and she had a single drugged woman in her metal hand!

I looked at Zero. "Shouldn't we do something?"

"You have any ideas, Minstrel?"

"Hm…" I watched the chase. It ended with Kallen winning. Then I stood next to Zero and watched that woman she'd saved, just sitting there talking. _Her mother? She never said._

* * *

When I heard from Kallen again, she said that her mother was in the hospital recovering, and that then she'd be in prison for twenty years; she planned to make the world a place where the two of them could live a normal life.

_A normal life…that I can never have anymore. No, don't be sorry for yourself, Mel; you can live a normal life. You just need to figure out what counts as normal anymore._

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. Just going by what I felt, I recognized Lelouch; his hands are the boniest I've ever seen. "I think Kallen's going to be just fine."

* * *

**Lelouch**

Later, I was researching my enemy while C.C. was swimming. I was as amazed and delighted as she was about how we were getting so many new recruits.

"I still wonder about Melody, though," I couldn't help but mention. "She always acts so nervous around me when we aren't talking about the next mission, or if she isn't irritated at somebody else. It's almost as if she fears me."

"Maybe she doesn't fear you," C.C. replied. "Maybe it's something else."

"Maybe."

Speak of the devil; Melody came in, wearing almost all of her costume and carrying the mask. She loves that cape I gave her. "Hey there. Um…you wanted me to make an appearance as Minstrel?"

"Yes. As soon as I'm suited up, we're going to see the new equipment…and the Black Knights."

**Melody**

I was a little surprised to see him give the Guren key to Kallen, but not as much as what he said next. "Minstrel, you also will get a Knightmare."

"What? Zero, I've only piloted a mech about twice in my whole life!"

"And I've heard that you can make it dance. Besides, you'll always be in radio contact with me."

"Okay…"

Then what's-his-name came over with some intel. Apparently, some Britannian wanted to join up with the Black Knights. Zero's answer, with a snap that closed the binder, was that this weekend, we'd go hiking to the Narita Mountains.

* * *

THIS WEEKEND

We went up to a shack, and Lelouch pulled a trick with that power of his, making the guards up here ignore anything that happens during their watch. As we went in, I asked, "So…how do you do that, anyway?"

"Hm? Oh…maybe I'll tell you later."

I shrugged and took my mask off. I mean, since Lelouch took his off, and those guys were ignoring us anyway…

Though then he stepped outside to talk with C.C. How'd she even get up here?

I slipped out after him, for no reason than that I didn't want to be inside a wood cabin with two weirdly-acting guys.

And…why was he choosing to argue with her about names right now?

"As long as we're talking about names," I interrupted, projecting annoyance, "neither of you have any idea what my last name is."

They ignored me and went on talking.

_Serrano. That's my last name. Melody Serrano. Not that anyone cares._

A few minutes later, we donned our masks again and were ready to start our battle. I'd finally gotten enough courage up to, upon a corny statement from Zero (something about "don't you people believe in me anymore"), elbow him in the side.

Cornelia's army had the whole mountain surrounded! And yet, Zero was choosing now to grandstand for the Black Knights! One of the last things he said was, "This shall be a battle that my Minstrel can write a song about!"

_Very funny, Zero._

"Since you joined the Black Knights," he finished, "you have two choices: either you live with me, or you will perish with me!"

_Please tell me you're done grandstanding._

Well, finally the Black Knights backed down and decided to go with Zero's plan. I looked at him. "You love dancing on the blade of a sword, don't you?" I asked quietly.

"It adds to the excitement."

_If that's excitement, I don't see why I'm here. …Oh yeah; I'm Japanese. If I back down, I resign myself to being an Eleven, and I left _that_ number behind when I turned twelve._

We got into our mechs and I took my mask off. "You there, Zero?"

"Of course."

"…I'm nervous."

"Which is your way of saying you're outright scared, Melody. Don't worry, we'll be fine."

_How touching that you should use my actual name. Now let's just hope you're right._

Soon, he started snapping out orders, and we started moving out.

Then Kallen started a rockslide! How cool is that?

We took off moving down the hill. "Minstrel…Melody…stay close to me."

_Do you like me or something?_ "Whatever you say…Bright-Eyes."

Kallen came diving in and defended Zero and me, and we let the Guren solve things with "Orange-boy."

"Why do we call him that again? Was that just the most obscure code word you could possibly think of on the spot?"

"Maybe." _Is he flirting with me?_

Kallen made that guy's mech blow up, though he did eject in time, and she struck a gallant pose with her mech in the flames.

I made my mech twirl randomly. "You're awesome, Killer!" Killer was my battle-nickname for Kallen; it's two syllables, it begins with K, it's perfect.

"Thanks, Mel."

"All the pieces are in place," Lelouch stated. "Now all that's left to do is check my opponent's stronghold."

_We've been getting lucky, but is it enough?_


	8. Hopeless Battles

**_Hopeless Battles_**

* * *

**Lelouch**

We set off to capture Cornelia.

"Zero, why are we trying to capture her?" Melody asked me over the radio.

"Because…because she might know what happened to my mother."

She was quiet for a minute. Then she stated, "When this is over, if we both survive, I want to hear the rest of that, got it?"

"Right."

* * *

**Melody**

We ended up behind rocks getting shot at. Then…I'm not always in Lelouch's communication set, so I'm not sure what happened. But then we set off moving again, and soon we were chatting with Cornelia while Kallen had her pinned down, so to speak. What was it with Lelouch and chatting with his enemies? They were going to try shooting him sooner or later.

I chose to just stand there and not say anything…or do anything. Amusing trait about my Knightmare mech: it had a musical note painted on the front and on the back, signifying who I was. It was even a message to other mechs, saying that I was more likely to shy away than shoot, so it was pointless attacking me.

Then, after a few more shots and blows were exchanged, the Lancelot appeared! Lelouch sounded mad.

Then it was ultimate weapon versus ultimate weapon, Guren 2 versus Lancelot – and Cornelia was coming at us!

That didn't last long, but then we were running from Lancelot! A radio call confirmed that Kallen was fine, but her mech's right arm was wrecked. We'd been given the retreat signal, but Lancelot wouldn't give up. It didn't take long before Zero's mech was wrecked badly enough to where he had to eject. He got out of his escape pod, and I wheeled over to him, holding out my hand. He climbed on, but I didn't run. Zero knew why: if his own mech couldn't outrun Lancelot, what chance did mine stand?

Then C.C. walked between us and Lancelot's gun! She walked right up to that thing and touched it!

Need I say I have no idea what she was doing? I picked up my cell phone and called Lelouch, glad I'd gotten his number. "Um…should we run?"

"…Wait for a little bit longer. Move if he fires."

"Okay."

Then he got down, went over to C.C., and touched her shoulder! All I could tell was that something wasn't working quite as planned, and all at once, Lancelot started shooting wildly!

All at once, I'd had enough. I rolled up, grabbed up both of them separately, and sped off.

* * *

We hid in a cave, and Lelouch checked her vital signs. I noticed that she'd been hit pretty badly in the chest.

Parking and coming in, I walked over to them. "Is she okay?"

"She's recovered from a gunshot to the head before. She'll be fine."

Then she said something softly, getting Lelouch to lean over and listen to her whisper. I don't know what she said, but it got him reacting in surprise. I didn't ask; it was none of my business.

Then the two started arguing. Again. Fortunately, it didn't last long. C.C. seemed distressed about something. But then, finally, Lelouch said something nice to her. "Yes. You saved me today. You did that before, and you gave me Geass. That's why I'll only say this once: thank you."

_Nice to actually show some gratitude. But what did he mean, Geass?_

"No one's ever," C.C. suddenly said, huddling deeper below Lelouch's Zero cape, "thanked me before!"

_Now there's a sorry existence. Why did I save her again?_

"Well then, can you show your appreciation?"

_You might be asking a bit much, C.C., depending on what you're talking about._

"Say it again, like you did before."

…_Why am I still standing here?_

I walked around a corner, amazed that I was feeling miffed at being unnoticed by those two. Then I just sat down, pulling my cape around myself, and shivered. And not with cold. "First Shirley, then this C.C. girl. Will I ever manage to…to tell him how I really feel?"

Then Kallen came. Somehow, I figured that Lelouch had called her, timing it so that she'd be here after C.C. got dressed and Lelouch became Zero again. And somehow, that just made me feel even more miserable.

When we rejoined Zero and C.C., he made a random comment to C.C. about how he didn't know why snow was white. _You're referencing this conversation now?_

"But I know that snow is beautiful. I don't hate it."

All she said was, "I see."

I turned away.

Kallen noticed. "Are you okay, Melody?"

"Just…leave me alone, okay?" I pulled my Minstrel mask on and ran out of the cave to my Knightmare, not even noticing the blowing of my cape, trying to hide the tears. More layers between me and the world. That was all I needed for protection.

So why did I feel like I was being slowly torn apart inside?

As soon as I was sealed inside the Knightmare, I pulled my helmet off again, turned off all outward communication, and sobbed. "Why does my life have to be so romantically hopeless? How am I still holding onto hope? Three women, all more beautiful than I am, can gain his attention easier than I can. One's got mystery, one's got danger, one's got status, and what do _I _have? Only a plain face with a beautiful voice I never use anymore! Why – "

"Minstrel?" Kallen's voice came over the comm.

I fumbled with the controls and finally turned them on, gulping down a hiccup. "Yes?"

"We're moving out."

"I'll follow." Then I killed the radio again and followed after her, finishing my original sentence. "Why am I clinging to life, when I have nothing?"

After a few minutes of failing to turn off my hiccups, I answered that question. "Because I don't have nothing. I still have my song of peace. And if I die now, I'll never hear that song become a reality. …And I want to hear my song of peace sung around the world before I die, and preferably live long enough to enjoy it. I suppose it's just that hoping to enjoy it alongside Lelouch is too much to hope for."

* * *

**A/N: It hit me in this episode, episode 11, that Melody really does have a hopeless situation right now.**


	9. Earning Her Colors

**_Earning Her Colors_**

* * *

**Melody**

I ended up sleeping in. Tearful fits did that to me, even though I had that fit two days ago. I just hadn't had time to really get to sleep, because I was trying to get my house straightened up again. I hadn't been kidding when I'd told Lelouch it was falling into disarray.

Then later, I was dressed up Minstrel-style and sitting on Zero's right hand in our base. He was unusually quiet.

I tried to rub my eyes, but my hand hit my helmet instead. "Zero?"

"Hm?"

"Is something up?"

He just looked at me for a minute. Then he looked away again. "It's nothing."

Then some guy walked over and gave a paper to Zero. He said it was a love letter.

"Oh. From you?"

That woke me up, and the only other guy sitting on the sofa started laughing. "And they say you have no sense of humor!"

I'd missed the joke. I've been behind on sleep for too long.

And…then I fell asleep. Tilted over onto Zero, actually. Told you people I was behind.

Thanks to that nap, I missed the conversation.

**Lelouch**

When Minstrel's head landed on my shoulder, it distracted me a little. But when I noticed her breathing was even, I guessed that she was behind on sleep and had just dozed off. Still, she'd set herself up for a few jokes from the Black Knights.

And possibly me as well.

I assigned Ogii the job of being the treasurer, since the other guy seemed to be having problems hanging onto the cash at the budget I'd set. Then, sure enough, he laughed at Minstrel. "Looks like she likes you, Zero. Must've been the matching costume you got her."

I guided her off my shoulder and pulled her helmet off. "She hasn't been getting enough sleep. When she wakes up, I'll tell her that she can take a few days off to get her strength back."

After that, I helped her into a different room, one with a computer. Pulling two chairs up, I set her in one, took the other, and let her head rest in my lap.

_I don't know why I feel obligated to doing this. It's just that, she's been stressed out since Narita, and I think I'm at least partially responsible._

I did some research on our enemies, and then I spoke with Kallen through the door. She was apologizing for the others.

* * *

**Melody**

I did wake up about an hour later. And Lelouch told me that I was taking the next few days off. "Don't report in again until you've had several good nights of sleep. We can't have you failing on the job."

"Okay."

So I went home to try to get a full night of sleep.

* * *

**Lelouch**

I stayed with Nunnally until she fell asleep.

_First Melody and now Nunnally; I'm really turning into a softie, aren't I?_

The next day, I did ask C.C. for a favor. And I tried to cancel my date with Shirley, but she told me instead that she was going to be a little late.

If only I could bring Melody on this mission; she was actually quite good at being a calming presence for me. But she's not at a hundred percent, so bringing her could jeopardize her health. I'll tell her all about it when I get back.

* * *

Then, when I got back, I found Shirley. She was crying, because in Zero's last battle, her father was killed!

We ended up kissing in the rain, my umbrella forgotten.

**Melody**

The next day, we were all attending the funeral of Shirley's father. Apparently, he'd been killed at Narita, indirectly by Zero.

_We can't have more lives endangered by Cornelia. And I need to earn my colors – I'm starting to feel ridiculous wearing the costume when I don't even do anything useful! Am I just decoration or something?_

…_Yeah. I'll pull a solo mission, and capture Cornelia. That'll earn something. While everyone else is distracting her, I'll get into position._

I ignored what most of my classmates were saying. I just didn't know what to say, so I stayed quiet.

Then we set off back to the student council room. I hesitated, though. "Um, Milly?"

"Yes?"

"I've actually been kind of tired lately, so I'm just going to go home now. Okay?"

"Oh, having problems? I understand."

_No you don't. But go on and pretend you do. I have better things to do than nap, anyway._

* * *

THAT EVENING

**Lelouch**

I gave my orders to the Black Knights and then went to attend to other matters.

_Where's Minstrel? When I called her to see if she felt up to another mission, her phone was off. Is she really that badly off? Well, I wish her fast recovery._

**Melody**

I can't believe I'm doing this! I was hiding on top of one of Cornelia's vehicles, wearing my costume, watching her give orders! (Truth be told, I'm still not sure how they never heard me get onto the vehicle with the bells on my skirt. I guess I can walk extremely quietly.)

I hated leaving my phone off and at home, but I couldn't have Lelouch, or anyone else, betray my position.

Then suddenly the boat they were torturing just blew up! What did Lelouch pull? (Funny how I assume that was Lelouch, but frankly, who else could it be?)

Everyone started loading into their Knightmares, including Cornelia. I wrapped my cape tightly around myself, bounded onto the top of her Knightmare and hid in a crevice, just as I had done with Lelouch's so long ago.

_Now all I have to do is wait for her to finally return to her base. Then, when she comes out, I'll have her._

I stayed hidden, unable to watch what was going on, though I heard several extremely loud explosions and was nearly hit several times.

* * *

Finally, she went back. She dismounted from the Knightmare, and I slipped inside it seconds before it closed.

"Okay," I muttered, fumbling with some wires at the ignition, "I'll only have one shot at this – there!"

My new ride came to life, with Cornelia only a few feet away from it. She spun around – I'll always remember the look of shock on her face when I shot out an arm and grabbed her. Without another word, I turned around, blasted out the garage door and raced out of there with my prize.

I didn't say anything out loud, for I was still in a dangerous situation until I could find a safer place where I could ditch this probably-able-to-be-tracked Knightmare and run away.

Finally, I found a good place to stop: an old warehouse. I rushed in, breaking my own entrance, and threw Cornelia casually against the wall to knock her out. Then I leaped out, ran over, checked her pulse – she was fine, just unconscious – and threw her over my shoulder. Then, I ran again, escaping through my own entrance and rushing to a different warehouse. There, I checked her for electronics, making sure she didn't have anything herself that could be traced. Just to be safe, I stripped her – who knows what sorts of tracking devices could be hidden in clothes? Then I wrapped her up in my cape – "I _knew_ this oversized cape was good for something!" – and ran off to my final hiding place: home.

I found one of Mother's dresses and fought Cornelia's still-unconscious form into it. Then I tied her to a chair in Mother's room, making sure no loose ends were anywhere near her hands. Glancing around the room, I evaluated sharpness factors on all the objects within.

There were a few things that could be broken, plus one or two rough sharp objects. I bundled them up in my cape and rushed them out, and then came back just to be sure.

"Okay…that's everything. Now," I stretched and yawned, "I need to actually get that nap. When was the last time I've had a full night's sleep?"

I slipped out, locked the door, and went to my room. Changing into my pajamas, I glanced at my cell phone. It was still off.

_Hm…should I call Lelouch?_

…_In the morning. He's probably just as tired as I am._ I fell into bed and was asleep almost before my head touched the pillow.

* * *

**A/N: All right, Darth Orez, how'd I do for raising Minstrel's importance level? I still need to figure out what happens from here.**


	10. Earning Her Colors, part 2

**_Earning Her Colors, part 2_**

* * *

**Melody**

The next day, I cooked up some breakfast and went to check on my prisoner. I'd already formed a plan for how I would deal with her.

I slipped in. She was already awake, and rather than throwing fits, she was looking around, taking in her surroundings.

"Hello."

Well, she looked at me, anyway.

"My name's Melody. Minstrel's my sister, and she's the one that brought you here."

"Where's here?" Remarkably calm for a prisoner.

"Our house. Sorry I can't untie you, but Minstrel told me that if I used her real name, or gave you any opportunity to escape, or both, she'd tell Zero, and he'd kill me."

"Ruthless, isn't she?" she asked as she accepted a bite of meat that I'd extended her.

"I do agree with her purpose as far as it goes, though. Our parents were killed in the Britannian takeover, and she took it harder than I did."

She fell silent after that, and I finished feeding her without volunteering any more "information." Once the plate was empty, she asked, "So why capture me?"

"She felt silly wearing a fancy costume and standing next to Zero when she hadn't done anything to earn that place. She remembered hearing that Zero wanted to capture you, so she decided to do him a favor." I stood up and walked to the other side of the room, pulling out my cell phone. "Which reminds me: I'd better call Minstrel and tell her you're awake."

* * *

**Lelouch**

Melody hadn't shown up yet. I was worried that Shirley might have discovered that I was Zero, and wondering if Melody was even okay.

Then my cell phone rang. The caller ID said it was Melody!

Of course I answered it. "Melody! Are you all right?"

"Hey, sis! Hey, have you found Zero yet?"

_Who did she think she was talking to?_

"Great! Well…your prisoner has woken up, and I know you wanted Zero to question her. But…half the time, people that Zero questions end up dead, and I'm not having her blood in _this_ house! Where should I move her?"

_What's she talking about?_

She was quiet for a moment. Then she said slowly, "Warehouse Seventeen? Okay, I'll move Cornelia there. Will I be seeing you there?"

_Cornelia? She'd captured Cornelia? How'd she pull_ that _off?_ "Yes! I'll be there, and you've got some explaining to do later!"

"Okay, then! Meet me outside the warehouse in, um…about two hours. See you then, Minstrel!" Then she just hung up.

I pocketed my cell phone and started laughing. Of course! She was in the same room as her prisoner, so she was pretending that Minstrel was her sister, and that she, Melody, was talking to her, while letting _me_ know that she had accomplished this task! "Melody, you're something else!"

* * *

**Melody**

Warehouse Seventeen was the same place I'd taken Cornelia when I'd had to ditch her clothes. My estimation was pretty accurate: it took me an hour and a half to get her to the warehouse, considering she was being a good little prisoner of war and letting herself be guided along with her hands tied behind her back. The military hadn't found this place, and Cornelia's clothes were still here. The last half hour was spent with me tying her to a new chair. "Sorry about this, but…"

"It's okay. I'll remember this, Melody."

I shivered to think what that could mean. Then I stepped outside to look for Zero and "Minstrel," stepping out of line from the door.

Finally, Zero showed up. With someone wearing my costume – though I bet myself it was C.C. "Hi, Minstrel! Hello, Zero."

"Minstrel" spoke first. "Hello, Melody. Is she in there?"

"Yup, she's in there waiting."

Zero was brilliant. "Nice work, Minstrel, Melody. You two are something else. Minstrel, you have certainly earned your place with this. Both of you wait outside." Then he walked in, showing no outward signs of trying not to laugh.

I crept over to the entrance and sat nearby, listening and ignoring C.C.

It wasn't long before Zero – Lelouch, he'd taken his helmet off – was sounding quite displeased with the answers he was receiving. Finally, I heard silence.

Then he came out, donning his mask again – but not before I caught a glimpse of his infuriated face.

"Zero…"

"Hm?"

"You still haven't told me what's been going on."

He was quiet for a minute. Then he took hold of my arm and led me off, with C.C. following us. "It's quite simple, really; my mother was killed by someone in the Britannian Empire. Unfortunately, I don't know who killed her."

"…Why would they care to kill her?"

He looked at me and stopped walking. Then he said, "What you hear next must stay completely secret, even more secret than my identity."

"I understand."

"My real name isn't Lamperouge: it's vi Britannia."

"Hm…" I spoke the name aloud, trying out the sound of it. "Lelouch vi Britannia." Then my eyes got big. "_Emperor_ Lelouch vi Britannia?"

"Oh, so you've heard of me."

"No, I don't keep up with the news. But that's the only reason you could have that last name."

"You remember, this stays an absolute secret."

"Of course."

I didn't call him "your Highness." I saw no reason to.

"You still have some explaining to do, Melody."

I knew that was coming sooner or later. "Well…I felt kind of ridiculous in the getup and with the position at your side when I hadn't earned it. Plus, I could feel the rest of the Black Knights – not Ogii, some of the others – getting a little, um…they're starting to see favoritism. I had to do something to earn the place."

"I see. So how'd you pull that off?"

"Terrified adrenaline, really. Or something like that."

He gave a strained laugh. Why strained?

I studied his mask as we started walking again. "Hey…is something wrong?"

"At least two people saw my face last night, and my handgun is missing."

"I wondered why you spared Cornelia this time."

"Two people: one who fired, and one who got shot."

"Ho dang."

* * *

That was morning. Lelouch ended up calling the student council to find out if anyone had noticed anything unusual.

"Are you sure they'd answer that to your satisfaction?"

"Not really."

But something had bothered him. It was plain.

When he hung up, I asked, "What's up?"

"Probably nothing, but Suzaku doesn't know about me."

Then I giggled. "Arthur really doesn't like Suzaku, does he?"

"Ha."

They were talking around in circles, Lelouch and C.C. She hadn't bothered to change from the Minstrel costume, but she'd taken the mask off.

I stretched. Last night's activity had left me sore. Then C.C. dropped a bombshell – at least, it was a bombshell for me: Shirley had kissed Lelouch!

"Give it a rest, will ya?" Lelouch protested.

"Just making sure I got the right girl, lover boy."

The rest of what she said went right past me. I was starting to feel my wave of despair coming back.

* * *

Later, I…don't know where either Lelouch or C.C. were. I'd found my hidey-hole on campus to stay by myself. It was an old air duct that led to a small room underneath the ballroom. It didn't have any doors besides the air duct, so I think it was just a building error. Still, only I could fit in there.

Well…there was enough room in the room itself for two people, if they were both about my size…but it'd be close. Really close. And the "door" was so narrow; whoever wanted to follow me in would have to be pretty thin. Like…

"Stop it!" I slammed my head back against the wall. "He's not even an option for you, so stop thinking about him!"

Finally, I pulled out my cell phone. "Might as well call and find out if Shirley had been the other person who'd seen his face."

He wasn't answering his phone, so I left a message. "Lelouch, if you've decided to go solo on me, then you'd better tell me all about it when you get back. Later…Bright Eyes." I felt like some breed of idiot as I closed my phone. "He's not an option."

* * *

**Lelouch**

C.C. and I were going to Narita to see if Shirley was there. C.C. wouldn't stop pestering me with questions about Shirley. And right around then, when I checked my phone messages, it occurred to me that I _was_ in love. Just not with Shirley like C.C. kept asking me.

"Lelouch, if you've decided to go solo on me, then you'd better tell me all about it when you get back. Later…Bright Eyes."

"If you have someone you don't want to lose, you should keep them at a distance," C.C. suddenly told me.

"So is that from experience?" I asked.

"No. It's a way of life."

I leaned back in my chair and sighed. Why was life never easy?

* * *

**Melody**

I stayed in my hidey-hole for hours. I just didn't want to come out. I came out when I was hungry, but that took a while.

Finally, I pulled out my phone. I couldn't wait any longer; I had to know what was going on.

**Lelouch**

I was stuck between two guns. One held by Shirley, one held by this crazy mind reader Mao. You'd think this was the last time for anything worse to happen.

Right. Who was I kidding? Right around then, my phone rang.

"Well?" The stranger sounded like he was going to laugh. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

I glared at him and pulled it out, looking at the caller ID. _Melody! Ergh, why are you calling now?_

"Who is Melody, anyway? And why indeed would she be calling you?" Mao asked. As I glared at him, he went on, "Oh, she's another classmate, and part of your little rebellion group. How many girls do you have dangling by strings?"

Finally, I took the call, deliberately thinking at him. _If I take this call, will you shut up?_ "What is it, Melody? This is kind of a bad time."

"Bad time is an understatement," Mao commented.

"Shut up, will you?"

"…Lelouch?" she said slowly. "What's going on?"

"Let's just say…I found Shirley. And that's the good news."

She was quiet for a minute. Then she added, "No time for me to come and bail you out?"

"You're too far away."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Listen…can I call you back?" I glared back at the stranger, daring him to say anything right now.

Wisely, he stayed silent. This time. He was smirking at me to no end, though.

"Um…okay. Fine. I'll…be seeing you tomorrow at school?"

_How does she say things so calmly like that? Has she even come close to figuring out that my life is in danger?_ "We'll see." Then I hung up. _Damn. And I couldn't tell her my decision, not when there's a mind reader breathing down my neck!_

"Ooh, now isn't _that _an interesting twist?"

"Shut up!"

**Melody**

I stared at my phone, wishing I was old enough to get drunk. Lelouch would only have said "We'll see" if he didn't think he'd get out of this alive!

_Why am I living like this, anyway?_

* * *

That night, I suddenly was jolted out of my sleep by my phone ringing. I grabbed my phone and fell out of bed. "Ow! Hello?"

"Melody?"

"Lelouch!" I sat up, rubbing my head.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Uh…kind of."

"Well…someone named Mao had found Shirley and was fooling with her mind, playing off her insecurities. I've made her forget all about me."

_So she doesn't quite stand between me and Lelouch anymore._ "So…when I called before, what was going on, anyway?"

He laughed a little, sounding slightly shaken. "Shirley had my gun. Mao had a gun of his own. I was stuck between them."

I thought about that for a minute. "So wait…I heard Mao's voice. At least, I think it was Mao; he said that your saying it was a bad time was an understatement. Then you yelled at him to shut up."

"Yeah, that was Mao. He was reading my mind, and making up his own running commentary about what he was reading."

"If we run into him again, can I kill him?"

I got him to laugh again. "No, he's gone. Hopefully for good. Listen, I'm sorry I woke you, but I remembered I left you hanging out here, and I had to let you know I was all right. And, ah…you've been under a lot of stress. I can tell. I think I'm at least partially responsible for it."

_How'd he notice that?_ "Well…partially. Can I not talk about it tonight? I do need my sleep."

"Of course; I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay…good night, Bright-Eyes."

He laughed a little. I think he kind of likes the nickname. "Good night, Melody."

I wondered as he hung up. _How it is that he can say my name with such…it sounds so…don't think about it tonight. Just…go to sleep._

I actually ended up staying up thinking a little bit longer than I meant to.


	11. OutThinking a Psychic

**_Out-Thinking a Psychic_**

* * *

**Lelouch**

I couldn't stop thinking about Mao. He couldn't turn his power off, and he knew my weak points. If he was going to strike for me, he was going to either target Nunnally for being my sister…or Melody. Now that I thought more about it, I cared more for Melody than any other unrelated girl I knew.

And at the moment, I was concerned for how that would work into my contract with C.C. Would she tell me to ultimately cut myself off from Melody?

* * *

Well…the next day, I was able to cut off the clubhouse for C.C. When Milly asked me if anyone figured out I was a prince, I told her, "Well, I finally told Melody, because she was so close to right in her guess that it was almost painful to watch her."

"I see."

* * *

**Melody**

I ended up running around in circles in my room from pure stress after school. Lelouch was stuck dealing with a mind-reader named Mao.

…Or was he even having this problem anymore?

* * *

That night, my phone rang. It was Lelouch. "I think C.C. is about to do something drastic. I may need your help."

"Um…shoot me for not getting it, but why do you care about C.C.? I thought you didn't like her."

"I don't. But she gave me…she gave me this power I have. In some strange way, I need her. And she's going back to Mao."

"…This is bad, right?"

"Potentially."

"Okay, where am I going?"

"I would say Clovisland, but then you'd be in range of Mao's power."

"I can go there. My thoughts are actually very quiet, I believe, and I've refined the ability to think about absolutely nothing."

"Really? That is helpful. I'll see how I can work this into my plan."

"Mysterious, aren't we? Okay, but I want to hear a bit more about that power of yours." I hung up, worrying all over again about him.

**Lelouch**

Always entertaining, the way she says things. "Shoot me for not getting it, indeed. Well, now I'll have to tell her about Geass. Not that that's overly a problem, she knows I'm a prince now."

* * *

My plan went perfectly. Melody and I were both in police uniform, and I taunted Mao with my thoughts as we left with C.C. The cops took care of eliminating Mao, Melody hiding her eyes.

On the roof of a building, C.C. explained about Mao: how he'd been only six when she made the contract with him, and she became his world.

I gave her a contract of my own, she accepted it, and we shook hands on it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Melody spinning her hat on one finger, cocking her head at me. Then I added with a smile, "Melody, I believe you deserve an explanation."

**Melody**

I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing: Lelouch had the power to control people, but it required eye contact and could only be used on a person once!

Almost couldn't. But I'd seen him accomplish too much to disbelieve it. "Wow."

"You're not surprised?"

"Not really; you've used it way too many times to my face for me to be surprised to learn it's a power of yours." Then I smirked at him. "I'd pay big money to know what in the world you were thinking at Mao, though."

He laughed a little. "You would say that."

"Then you're probably not going to be overly surprised by what I say next: I want you to use your Geass on me."

Whatever he _was _expecting me to say, it hadn't been that. He stared at me. "You're not serious!"

"Hey, there's always going to end up being the off chance that I'll be in your line of vision when you give a Geass-command. I'd rather that didn't happen. If you really can only use your Geass once on a person, then we ought to get my own moment of being mind-slaved over with, so that every other time, I'm immune."

"You're not serious." He sounded resigned by now, though.

"Of course I'm serious." Then I held my arms outstretched as if begging him to shoot me. "Go ahead. Hit me with it."

**Lelouch**

I couldn't believe it – Melody _wanted _me to use Geass on her? She did have a point, but…

"You might as well," C.C. suddenly said. "She _is _asking for it, after all."

I sighed. "You might as well know, Melody," I looked back at her, "you won't remember anything that happens while you're under Geass."

"I gathered _that _from when you mind-slaved Kallen. Just don't make me forget about you like you did with Shirley, okay?" She sounded almost like she thought I'd insulted her.

"Right. Well…" _Now the question is, what do I command?_ I activated my power and said, "_I command you, answer my question._"

She lowered her arms and cocked her head. I knew from watching her among the Black Knights that this was her typical "ask away" pose.

_A good, neutral question for her to answer…oh, I've been wondering this for some time. _"Narita seemed to stress you out a great deal. Why?"

She looked straight at me again and said, "It's because I've gotten to like you a great deal. However, it occurred to me at Narita that there were at least three other girls that had better chances of earning your attention than I did."

That wasn't quite the answer I'd expected. "Which three, and why?"

"Shirley, Kallen, and C.C.; they're all prettier than I am."

"You promised you wouldn't make her forget about you," C.C. added, sounding vaguely amused that Melody counted her as competition.

"I wasn't going to," I answered. I hadn't released Melody from Geass yet. "Instead, Melody, _I want you to forget the notion that any other girl has a better chance at me than you do._" _I can't believe I'm talking about this._ I cut off Geass then.

She shook herself like a cat and blinked rapidly. "Um, what just happened?"

"What you asked: I used Geass on you." I turned and started walking away. Then I hesitated. "Oh, and one more thing?" This wouldn't be on Geass, but it wasn't supposed to be; I wanted her to remember what I said next.

"Hm?"

I looked over my shoulder at her and smiled. "Don't let anyone tell you that you aren't beautiful." Then I kept walking.

**Melody**

…Did he just say what I thought he said? Did he really just all but say I was beautiful?

What had he asked me to spark that comment?

C.C. walked over to me. "I think he likes you."

I glanced at her. "You think so?"

She nodded. "Just so you know, if you ever do remember what he said to you, then something has happened, and you've lost your immunity." Then she followed Lelouch.

I felt like her following Lelouch was supposed to bother me for some reason…but it didn't. It wasn't like she had any better chance of winning Lelouch's heart than I did, even if she couldn't die.


	12. Mao Returns

**_Mao Returns_**

* * *

**Melody**

Everything was running smoothly in the rebellion; maybe a little _too _smoothly. I don't know…I have no experience with this stuff.

Then I noticed Lelouch acting frantic. I finally found him and Suzaku running around. When we got into the lower levels, and Nunnally, Nunnally was trapped under a bomb! I glanced at Lelouch. "What's going on?"

"I think I know…I'll explain later. You do your best to help Suzaku."

"No. I've got to help _you _with this, Lelouch!"

He studied me. I guessed at what was going on in his mind. Probably something along the lines of, "I can't control her with my Geass, so I'll have to convince her some other way."

"Listen, Grandstander, Suzaku's a big, bad soldier, and doesn't _need _my help. But _you do_ need my help!"

He gave me a slow nod. Then he simply told me, "Go back outside and wait for me. I'll fill you in on your part of the plan when I come out."

I cocked an eyebrow at him, but I did as he asked. A few minutes later, he joined me. "So what's up? What are we going to do?"

"Number one, we need to find Mao."

"_Mao_? Didn't he get killed?"

Lelouch sighed. "No. And that was my mistake." He glanced at something in his hand and said something under his breath. Then he looked up again. "Come on. I think I know where Mao is, so we need to find him."

"O-okay."

"And one thing I need to ask you: do you know how to play chess?"

"Huh?"

* * *

We walked over to the…was it the bell tower? When we went in, sure enough, there was Bandage-boy himself, sitting and smirking. "Well, if it isn't Casanova!"

A chess game. That was what this whole thing came down to – a chess game!

"Oh, I see," Mao suddenly said, "you're going to have your girlfriend play, since the last time you tried to face me in chess, you had just about lost."

I glanced at Lelouch. _Oh, _that's _why you wanted to know if I knew how to play chess._

"Yes, Melody, that's why!"

I jumped – that was Mao! Then I glared at him. "Let's start the game, already!" Then I glanced at Lelouch again. "Are – are you going to help me at all?"

He sighed again. "I…might. In the meantime, I'll keep my opinions to myself."

_Oh, thanks a lot, Lelouch._

Mao laughed and started applauding. "Why, Melody Serrano, I do believe I heard sarcasm!"

I rolled my eyes, grabbed a random pawn, and set it two squares forward. _If I start the game, will you shut up?_

"Not likely."

* * *

The game progressed about like that: me moving pieces pretty much at random, with no strategy at all; Lelouch getting tenser and tenser; and Mao making wisecracks at both of us about what we were thinking.

After about ten moves, Mao suddenly started laughing as my strategy came through. "You're planning on clearing the board? You don't play that much at all, do you? Oh, wait," he suddenly started laughing even harder as he captured my second bishop with a knight, "you've only played five times in your life – and you haven't won once! You didn't know that, did you, Lelouch?"

I spared a glance at Lelouch. Judging by his expression, he didn't. Well, of course he didn't – I hadn't told him that.

"You asked if I knew how to play. You never asked me how good I was."

Mao just laughed even harder. "Yes, Lelouch, Nunnally is as good as dead right now!"

I picked up my remaining knight. I considered throwing it at Mao's head.

"I wouldn't."

"We _do_ have a time limit, Melody," Lelouch reminded me. He even sounded tense.

_Like I need any _more_ pressure!_ I glared at Lelouch.

"Oh my," Mao wisecracked, "the songbird is stressed!"

I felt like crying – "songbird" was my mother's nickname for me. I hadn't heard it in years. But now what?

_Don't worry, Lelouch; I won't let you down._

"You really _are_ in love, aren't you?"

I brought my head down on an empty space on my side. He was giving me a headache.

* * *

Several moves later, I touched the king. I hadn't moved him since the game started.

"Are you sure?" Mao asked me. "Really, truly sure?"

I glanced at the scale. My side was awfully low…not in the red yet, but only one more piece would push it into the "bomb-explodes-and-blind-girl-dies" category. I couldn't do that to Lelouch!

Lelouch was sweating, and he looked ready to faint. Why? Didn't he know what was going on? What was going on? Why doesn't he tell me anything until after everything's over?

"Oh, there's no secret here," Mao laughed. "You're terrifying him."

I looked at what I was holding again. I took a deep breath, started to lift the king –

Lelouch set his hand on top of mine and brought the king back to the board. "Mao…please, just stop this!"

I looked up at him as I let go of the king. He looked, and sounded, ready to cry!

"You've beaten me!" he finished.

Mao took that with a big show of amusement. Then he picked up the king and tossed it onto my side of the scale!

Lelouch cried out in anguish, gripping his chest! I just stared in horror. I couldn't grasp what had happened. Then when Mao checked his spy-toy, evidently something was wrong.

I remembered to breathe after Suzaku came crashing through the window. He'd disabled the bomb!

Glancing at Lelouch, I noticed that he looked confused for a second. Then he suddenly got the most evil smirk on his face, and his expression screamed that he was thinking something at Mao. Maybe he'd think something at me and actually clue me in later!

Then suddenly, Mao taunted Suzaku! Something about him being a father-killer, and how he charged into danger to try to wash the blood off his hands!

I wasn't thinking anything in my shock.

Mao nearly escaped, but C.C. was waiting for him outside, and she shot him in the temple.

* * *

As we left the building ourselves, I asked, "Lelouch, what happened back there?"

He smirked at me. "After I told Suzaku the plan, I used Geass on myself so that I wouldn't remember what I'd planned."

I stared at him. "That works?"

"Yes, which is why I had to tell you to leave the room – I already used Geass on you, so I couldn't make you forget."

"And with Mao as the opponent, the less I knew the better."

He nodded.

"For the record, though, I don't like being kept in the dark."

"Noted," he retorted with a smile on his face. Then he cocked his head. "Songbird?"

"My mother's name for me." I felt like crying around there, but I kept it back.

"Ah." He left it at that.

After about a minute of silence, though, he suddenly remarked, "And the first thing I'm going to do is teach you how to play chess."

He surprised me into laughing at his sudden right turn of conversation. I needed to laugh so badly after that crazy situation...

"I'm serious."

"I know you are! That's what's so funny!"

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter's probably going to have a conversation over a lesson.**


	13. Important Conversations

**_Important Conversations_**

* * *

**Melody**

Later, we'd sat down at an empty table with a chessboard between us. Most of what Lelouch was saying to me was going past me, I'm embarrassed to say.

"Come on, this is simple," he said to me, his voice just bordering on aggravation. "In one move, I could take your king. How can you permanently cut me off from that?"

Finally, after murdering a million brain cells a minute with no answer magically appearing, I knocked both my king and my queen over. "Let's just face it," I told him, "chess is only a game of strategy for the people who've got the heads for it."

"You can do this, too, Melody," and he set the two pieces up again. "It's not that hard."

"To you, maybe," I retorted. "But how would you feel if someone asked you to, um…" I racked my brain for something I found easy, but which he might not. "…Read musical notation? I mean, I haven't seen you anywhere near the music rooms, so I doubt you've learned how."

He just smirked. "Touché."

I rubbed my forehead. "I'm getting a headache, trying to figure out how your brain works. Can we take a break?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

I fell backwards in my chair, covering my eyes with my arm. "I almost feel like that first mission we went on without Kallen as backup."

"Don't remind me. …You're referring to that time you fainted after we were out of the line of fire?"

"Yeah…" I lifted my arm again and looked at Lelouch. "How, um…" How could I ask this tactfully? "…How did I end up in that nightgown, anyway?"

Lelouch didn't answer. In fact, he seemed extremely desperate to look anywhere _but_ at me. Every time his eyes happened to move in my direction, it wasn't at my face, and he'd quickly look away again. And his face was turning a very interesting shade of pink…

All of a sudden, he didn't need to answer; I'd figured it out. "You."

He nodded, just barely glancing at me, and keeping his gaze locked on my face. He apparently didn't know how well I'd take that little piece of information.

Neither did I, actually. If this conversation had taken place a couple of months ago, when Lelouch was still practically a total stranger, then I'd probably have freaked. Now, though, I just didn't know.

I sat up straight again, and we just looked at each other for a long minute. Then I finally decided what I was going to say. "Just…don't tell Rivalz, okay?"

He relaxed all at once with a short laugh. "Definitely!"

I cocked my head. "Glad to have that out?"

"Sort of. Yeah."

Then I decided to try being impish for once. "So…saw anything you liked?" I was kidding; he'd probably had his eyes closed, or something.

He stared at me for a few seconds, and then laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

I nodded, trying to fight my expression to neutral. I could feel my own face getting warm right about now. "I'm not God's gift to men, am I?" It wasn't a question.

As soon as he figured out I was serious with that one, Lelouch stopped laughing and just studied my face for a few seconds. "You've got really low self-esteem, don't you?"

I shrugged. "I know I have a good voice, and a high level of creativity. What I don't have is a high opinion of my own appearance…or ability to form strategy."

He stood up, pulled his chair around so that it was right-angle to mine, and sat down again. "What brought this on, anyway?"

I shrugged. "If I had to speculate…around the time my parents were killed. I was actually still in the house when it happened. I was hiding in a high cupboard in the kitchen – Mother always hated it when I climbed up there, but I did anyway – and I heard all the gunshots, and men shouting. That was when I decided it would be safer if I stayed up there. And…then the attention stopped coming. I went from being an adorable vocal wonder to a ghost; an invisible presence that was only barely noticed when she spoke, and kind words and gestures just stopped coming." I started turning away. "Why am I loading all this onto you, anyway? You have your own problems."

He took hold of my hand. My fingers twitched in startled reflex.

"Is that why you've always been so nervous around gunfire?" he asked. "That's why you always shy back in battle, and not just because of enjoying life."

I nodded. "You must think I'm…I don't know."

Then he leaned over, caught my other hand, and held them in both his hands. "Melody – Melody, look at me." When I finally did, he went on, "You might not be able to beat me at chess, but that's because your ability at strategy lies in a different direction. You were able to capture Cornelia because you can figure out what you want done, and the steps to achieve it. You find the first step, ask yourself, "What happens after this?" and then go on from there. You can use the same level of determining strategy that I do; it's just that you take longer, and only see your next move. There's nothing to be ashamed of for that. And besides that, you can help people calm down so that they can see the flaws in their own plans; you've done that any number of times with Milly since joining the student council."

I could feel tears building in my eyes. I hadn't heard this much good about myself since my parents were killed, and he wasn't done yet.

"I had told you not to let anyone tell you that you weren't beautiful, but I forgot to add one thing: that includes yourself. You have a manner of beauty that's easy for many to appreciate – your voice, Skylark."

That last one did it; I pulled my hands from his, threw my arms around his neck, and just stayed there, my face against his shoulder.

**Lelouch**

She'd startled me, but it wasn't like I hadn't expected something like that. Well, okay: from her, I hadn't expected to get fallen on.

When I carefully put my arms around her, I noticed that she was tense and shaking…like she was trying to hold back tears?

"You haven't cried for your parents yet, have you?"

She didn't answer with words, but her hands gripped the back of my school coat tighter.

"Come on, let it out. You've earned it."

Melody cried herself out on my shoulder, while I rubbed her back and occasionally glanced at the clock. About two minutes later, she quieted down.

_Okay, I brought this on myself by telling her everything I'd perceived about her; she'd said herself that she hadn't heard any kind words since her parents died, and just the fact that I meant everything I said was just a bit too much for her._

"Maybe I should have used my Geass to give you more self-esteem," I mumbled into her ear, idly wondering if she'd laugh.

Well, she did, kind of. Then she pushed off of me again. "Maybe next time, if there is a next time. I'm sorry I went waterfall on you."

"Remember," I started rubbing my shoulder, trying to dry it again, "I asked for it."

"You know," she wiped her eyes and cocked her head – oh, that habit of hers only made the bird comparison that much easier! – "I don't think I've ever had a moment like that with anyone before."

I waited for her to elaborate, but she didn't.

Melody shrugged and turned her cocked head towards the chessboard again. She stared at it for a long moment, and then suddenly…"Ha!"

"What?"

She sat forward, grabbed one of her knights, and knocked down one of my pawns. "Gotcha!"

I pulled my chair back around and studied her handiwork. I'd had a bishop, a rook, and two pawns near that area. It had been the rook that was in danger of taking her king, but in moving that knight to take the pawn, there was no way that the rook would get anywhere near the king anymore; if I took her knight, she could move her queen to take the rook.

I laughed and moved a different pawn. "I'll make a defensive strategist out of you yet!"


	14. One Time Power

**_A One-Time Power_**

* * *

**Melody**

I would have participated with a few more missions, but I ended up coming down with something somewhat worse than a cold, and rather than contaminate the Rebellion, I stayed home. Lelouch periodically called me to give me updates.

The first update involved Suzaku becoming Euphemia's personal knight, and C.C. was using my uniform whenever Zero appeared.

* * *

The next update, Lelouch told me he'd used Geass on Suzaku, telling him to "live." Well, at least he would stop going into suicide missions.

* * *

Update number three, Lelouch told me Euphemia was being naïve, believing that she could bring back happier times again by giving the Japanese a special place where they could stop being called "Elevens."

* * *

About a week after that – I was feeling about thirty-five percent better than when I'd gotten sick and was able to get downstairs without getting dizzy, but I was still too temperature-sensitive to go back to school yet – I got another phone call from Lelouch.

"How are you feeling? Up to visitors?"

"Where are you?" I whispered – part of my coming down with something had involved my voice disappearing.

"Your front door."

"Come on in, then; it's unlocked."

He hung up, and I listened from my vantage point of the den's couch. He came in, sounding…dejected?

"Hey," I called, painfully aware of my raspy voice, "Think you can bring me a cough drop? They're on the kitchen counter."

His footsteps went onto the kitchen tile, paused, and then he actually came around into my line of sight, holding the bag. Tossing them to me, he sat down on the coffee table, just looking at me inside my bundle of blankets. He even looked dejected.

Quickly popping a cough drop into my mouth, I said softly, "Come on, Lelouch, spill it: what happened on this mission that you had to tell me about in person?"

After sitting in silence for a minute, Lelouch finally spoke. "We had almost achieved something resembling peace…" Then he fell silent.

"What? Did Euphemia's work crews put too much effort into making a pretty sign and not enough into…" I broke into a small coughing fit, and then finished, "…Into making a proper living site, or something?"

He shook his head.

"I'm not Mao, Bright-eyes," I told him, pitching my voice so that it wouldn't rasp or set off another coughing fit. "If there's something wrong, you have to tell me."

After another minute, he finally answered my question. "My Geass went out of control while I was talking to Euphemia."

I stared at him. "And…how bad was that? Clearly bad, but how bad?"

"I'd joked that…she could kill all the Japanese."

I swallowed my cough drop too fast and fell into another coughing fit, one that was even harder than the first one. Finally getting my breath back, I stared at Lelouch and whisper-yelled, "You're kidding me!"

"I had to kill her."

And that, likely, was what was making him feel so badly right now. I pulled a hand free of my blankets and held it out to him. "I still support you, Lelouch. I know that was an accident. Accidents happen."

He looked at my hand for a minute. Then he took hold of it. Then he glanced at me. "Your hand is so cold right now…are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine, really. It's just that some bugs going around hit me a little harder than others, that's all. Right now, I'm just always feeling cold and with a sore throat. I'm almost better." Then I smirked at him. "You kind of like me, don't you?"

Lelouch dropped my hand with an answering smirk. "Have another cough drop. I've got to go talk to the Black Knights."

Laughing softly, I pulled my arm under the blankets again as he left.

But something about his walk…something about him just now…I settled back, thinking about how well I knew the way his mind worked. Enough chess lessons had passed to where, though I still had trouble thinking ahead to the next move quickly, I understood enough about how his mind worked to see how he planned to end this whole mess between Japanese and Britannians. He'd had a couple of hopes set on Euphemia, and now she was dead. Now, there was really only one line of action he could take that I could see.

At least, it made sense to me if he opted to do this: somehow – how, I had no idea – he'd get himself instilled as emperor, make himself enemy of the world…and then get killed.

I shuddered.

* * *

About ten minutes later, when I'd had plenty of time to think, the door opened again. Nobody said anything, so I laid a bet with myself that it was C.C.

"C.C.?" I rasped.

She came into my line of vision. I'd called it. "How are you feeling?"

I coughed once and said wryly, "You're just asking because you're getting tired of wearing the suit with bells on it." She didn't answer, so I went on, "Okay, okay, I'm feeling somewhat better; I'm still temperature-sensitive, though."

She nodded and turned away from me. "That's good."

"C.C.?"

She paused and looked back at me.

"Could you…um…can I talk to you about something?"

Rather than directly answer me, the green-haired girl came around and sat on the coffee table, practically right where Lelouch had sat a few minutes before.

"You can give people powers, right?"

"That's right."

"And you're in a contract with Lelouch."

"Correct. I assume you're going somewhere with this?"

I took a deep breath – and immediately regretted it, as it set off a short coughing fit. Since I couldn't answer right then, I nodded to answer her question. When I finally got my breath back, I told her, "I think…with Lelouch's current line of work, I ought to have a one-time power for bringing back the dead. I mean, we can't have him dying in the middle of your contract."

C.C. just looked at me for a long moment. Then she just said, "You love him."

I shrugged under my blankets, attempting indifference, but then I finally said, "I…can't imagine life without him, actually."

After another minute, she asked, "One-time power?"

"I'll only need it once, if ever."

Then C.C. held her hand out. "Very well, I shall give you this power. If you ever have to use it on Lelouch, I shall release him from his contract."

With a slow smile, I reached out and shook her hand.

Then she tucked the blankets around me tighter with an almost vicious efficiency. "You're too cold. If you're ever going to get well, you need to stay warm."

I laughed softly. "Okay, Mom."

* * *

**A/N: This made more sense than what I was going to do at the end of the fanfic.**


	15. Everything's Falling Apart!

_**Everything's Falling Apart!**_

* * *

**Melody**

I was still only barely recovered when Lelouch went out again with C.C. I went to the school, as were Zero's orders, and stayed in radio touch.

"Minstrel, are you in position?"

"Yeah." I shut off communication then. C.C. hadn't given me those powers I'd asked for at the time, because I was still sick. Besides, she wanted it to be an official contract, and we had to decide what both of us would be willing to agree on.

I was supposed to protect Nunnally if something happened. It didn't help matters that Rivalz was more interested in acting cool trying to protect all of us from the guys who wouldn't shoot us.

* * *

Zero did walk in with Kallen, and told everyone in the room that the school was strategically placed for their purposes. At least, I think that's what he said; I don't understand half of what he says a lot of the time.

I was surprised when Kallen unmasked herself, but not overly so. I was determined to remain playing undercover, and wouldn't say anything about being part of the Black Knights unless Zero or Kallen specifically said something.

And…Shirley seemed to think that Kallen and Zero had done something to her. I didn't get it. "How could they? It's not like they have superpowers or anything."

Then an alert came about the Lancelot!

"I knew he'd come!"

_Zero…please stop it._

Kallen went to fight him.

I decided to play the innocent student. "Zero…" I took a step forward and blinked up at him with large eyes, "are you sure you know what you're doing? The Lancelot…what I've heard about it is that it's very powerful." _I can't believe I'm doing this! …I can't believe I'm doing this so well. I should take an acting class._

"Of course," Zero's mask revealed nothing, but I was pretty sure he was as impressed with my acting techniques as I was.

* * *

Then he went out himself to join the fight. He didn't say anything, but I was pretty sure that was what he was going to do.

"Melody…" Rivalz looked impressed. "How were you able to stay so calm?"

I glanced back at him. "I'm…not sure myself." Then I looked over at the guy pointing a gun at us. "Hey, um…" I couldn't remember his name, but that was fine in this sitch, "could you put that thing down? I've got a small trauma problem with guns."

His next words were snide, but they held a hidden message as he quirked his gun aside a little. "Explains why you don't carry one."

"Oh, you poor thing!" I had to dodge an embrace from Milly.

Actually, I did have a gun tonight. Lelouch made sure I had it, though I'd told him I wasn't sure how good a shot I was.

"Don't worry," he'd told me, "as long as you've got Nunnally behind you, they'll think twice about coming near her."

We talked for a little bit, and then I glanced out the window. Two mechs were hovering in midair out the window – the Lancelot, and Zero's mech!

Whatever Zero did, it involved tying the Lancelot down into one place, and he flew off.

Then Nunnally told the student council to go free Suzaku, and not to worry about her. So they all left, and we were alone in the room.

"I'll stay with you."

"Melody, I told you not to worry about me."

"It's not me that's worried about you, it's…" I sighed and went on. "It's Zero. He'd asked me to keep an eye on you."

"When?"

"Sorry, Nunnally. I'm part of the rebellion, too. You were my instructions."

"Oh." Then she smiled at me. "At least you're nice."

Then someone with a fancy outfit and blonde hair came in.

"C.C.?" Nunnally asked.

"No. I want you to come with me." She almost sounded like C.C., but not quite.

* * *

**Lelouch**

We were going to try again to kidnap Cornelia, but then C.C. told me that Nunnally had been kidnapped!

"What about Melody?" I asked. "I'd assigned her to Nunnally! Is she…" I called her cell phone.

"Hey, Zero."

"Melody! Where are you?" _She wouldn't be calling me Zero unless someone else was in the room._

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I mean that I failed geography, Zero. I'm on an island, that's all I know."

"Is Nunnally with you?"

"Yes."

_Whew._ "Stay with her, and don't let her come to harm! You still have that gun, right?"

"Yeah…"

_No confidence in her ability to use the thing._ I hung up.

* * *

**Melody**

I hate it when he just hangs up on me with no explanation.

"I could send you back to the mainland," the strange girl told me. "My mission was only for Nunnally."

I hesitated and looked at Nunnally. "Um…Nunnally? Will you be fine without me?"

"Yes, Melody. I'll be fine."

I had no real memory of what happened next. But then again, I also had no memory of how I got here, so it was all-around even. I opened my eyes again, I found myself at my house.

And my phone was ringing.

I pulled it out and glanced at the screen. Then I answered it. "Hey, uh…Zero?"

"Melody!"

_Kallen? That…couldn't have been right._ "Kallen? What are you doing with Zero's phone? What happened?"

"Zero is…Lelouch is…"

* * *

**A/N: WHAT? LELOUCH IS WHAT? The episode didn't say what happened after the standoff!**


	16. One Time

**_One Time..._**

* * *

**Melody**

Lelouch did come back to school after a few days, but it was like selective amnesia had happened to him: he didn't remember the rebellion, or Geass, or even, really, me! I…confess I did a tiny bit of manipulation on him when I found that out. I told him we'd arranged chess lessons for me every afternoon, and he went with it.

* * *

This went on for months. Then I met with C.C. so that we could talk out what I'd be willing to accept as a contract for my one-time power.

"First of all," C.C. warned, "it won't necessarily be a 'one-time power.' You'll have to find someplace away from corpses to stay, unless you can bring it enough under your control to where it won't bring back the dead."

I shrugged. "I tend to live fairly hermetically anyway; that won't be a hardship for me. And by the way, I have an idea for what you get out of the contract."

She cocked her head.

"Well, since my reason for wanting this power is fairly selfish, your payment request can be equally selfish. Meaning…something that doesn't necessarily have to be world-changing."

C.C. smiled. "Very well then: what you have to do for me is…write a song."

I cocked my own head and guessed, "About…you?"

"Of course."

I studied her, searching for…inspiration, actually. Then I held out my hand. "Okay, I accept your contract."

She accepted my hand.

* * *

A few weeks after that, I was in another chess match with Lelouch.

_I've got to hand it to the guy: even as a selective amnesiac he still whips me at chess._ Then I noticed something. I'd been playing on the defensive this whole time, and he'd been advancing his pieces on my line…and he'd just left his king wide open!

I hardly dared call attention to it, for fear that it was a feint, and he was trying to lure me into a trap. Instead, I carefully moved my own pieces, tracking his away from a clear path: my queen to practically right next to his king.

Each piece I moved, my heart was in my mouth and I hardly dared breathe. I was also trying to keep my face neutral, to make sure he never guessed.

And he never did.

With shaking hands, I picked up my queen and set it down far enough away from his king to where it couldn't take her, but close enough to where if he moved one space, he was toast. "Um…I call check."

His double-take was entertaining to watch. He studied the board carefully, still looking shocked. Then he turned that shocked look to me. "You beat me!"

I shrugged helplessly as he repeated, "You actually beat me!"

Then a smile spread over his face, and he stood up, offering his hand to me.

I took it, and he helped me up out of my chair. Then he pulled me over and kissed me on the lips – and not a quick touch like the "reward" had been!

When he let me back, I gasped, "If that was a prize for my victory, I should find ways to beat you more often!"

He just smiled and escorted me out. "You realize," he added, "that now I'll be on guard against that strategy."

"Hey," I grinned, "that's fine with me. I'll be quite happy with the knowledge that even if you can defeat me ninety-nine times out of a hundred, I can still out-think you one time."

_One time. Possibly, though, if that power works out, it's two._

* * *

**A/N: This is a scene I wanted to add before I went back to typing up chapters based on episodes.**


	17. Zero Returns

**_Zero Returns_**

* * *

**Melody**

It had been several months since that time when I beat Lelouch at chess, and I was still amazed about that kiss. I swear, I only _thought_ I was in love before – I was _really_ in love after that kiss!

I spotted Lelouch playing hooky from Remedial PE. I vanished as well, because I wanted to keep an eye on him. Leaping on behind him, he and I shared a ride with that kid Rolo to the casino. We found Kallen there…in a bunny costume. Lelouch ended up challenging a big mafia guy to a chess game, more or less over Kallen.

And he won – but the guy accused him of cheating, and then people came in through the building and Kallen started kicking butt! Power Bunny! She grabbed Lelouch, and Lelouch grabbed me, and we were out of there before I could grab Rolo.

Then Lelouch jerked free of Kallen, grabbed Rolo, and we got past some falling rubble and tore past several crazy circumstances. A mech came in and tried to help us, and then it defended us from Britannians. But then we got separated – Lelouch fell, and I was stuck with Rolo, a kid I didn't even know!

* * *

I ditched him as soon as possible. I knew about C.C.'s plan, and I wanted to find them.

I found Kallen in her Guren monster. She gave me my Minstrel costume. "Might as well have Minstrel appear."

I got changed, and hopped onto Guren. We took off to find Lelouch. Finally, we found Lelouch. I leaped down after he did some grandstanding. "You haven't changed a bit."

He just smirked at me. "Glad to have my memories back, Minstrel."

* * *

**A/N: I think I'm running out of interest in the fic. I'll do my best to finish it, but...I'll probably end up finishing this thing in two chapters.**


	18. Final Plan In Action

**_Final Plan In Action_**

* * *

**Melody**

I don't need to describe everything that happened after Lelouch got his memories back. Probably the only notable thing that happened before Lelouch became emperor was that Shirley was killed.

She died in Lelouch's arms, and I wound up comforting him afterward.

* * *

I almost didn't recognize Lelouch after he became emperor. He was doing his best to make himself hated. Then one day, while he was putting on some big show that involved Kallen being a prisoner in front of millions of people…I was hiding in the crowds…

Zero showed up! I didn't have a clue who was wearing the suit, because I knew where C.C. was – leaving the city with a CD of the song I'd written for her!

Whoever he was, he was definitely in better shape than Lelouch: he dodged a million bullets, jumped _over_ a mech, and jumped off Orange-Boy, bounding up past Nunnally – who could see again – and right up to Lelouch!

Then…he ran him through with a sword.

I stood completely motionless, unsure of what would happen next.

* * *

Well…arrangements were made for the dead emperor.

And I made arrangements of my own. Most of the arrangements had been made ahead of time.

* * *

The night before he was to be buried, I slipped into the chamber where his coffin was, dressed as Minstrel and with a special item bundled up in my cloak.

Carefully pushing open the coffin, I looked down at Lelouch's still face. _Oh, Lelouch…you worked so hard to achieve peace._ I lifted him out of the coffin – he was lighter than I'd really thought he ought to be – and laid him out on the floor. Then I unbound my item: a dummy that looked exactly like Lelouch. All it needed was clothing.

I did my ultimate best to focus only on the part of the task that was relevant to my mission: I got Lelouch's uniform-suit off of his body and onto the doll, checking the pockets just to be safe. I found one small black box that seemed odd, so I saved it. Then I slid the doll into the coffin, replaced the lid, bound Lelouch up in my cape and slipped out again.

* * *

Back at home, I laid him down on my bed – first place I could think to put him – set the box on my nightstand and sewed up his wounds, ignoring the fact that I hadn't found clothes for him. Even if I'd found something for him, I wouldn't have put it on: getting the stuff off of him was hard enough, dressing him would be nearly impossible.

Then I pulled off my Minstrel gloves, set my hands on his chest, and focused.

I knew right away when it was working: I could feel the power surging through my hands, out of me and into him.

I didn't want to bring him to consciousness; I didn't even want to truly heal him. I just wanted to turn his body's functions back on, so that he could heal himself now that I gave it the head start it needed.

And apparently, my powers recognized that. I felt his heart fluttering under my hands…ticking…and finally, his chest rose under my hands in a slow, shallow breath as his heart started thumping naturally.

I carefully removed my hands and watched him. He exhaled…inhaled…and then his breathing settled into a breathing rhythm normal for sleep.

I breathed easier, too. Then I threw the blankets over him, grabbed my pajamas and a couple other changes of clothes, and left for my mother's room, feeling more exhausted than I'd ever felt before in my life.

_Well, Lelouch…I've given you another chance at a normal life._


	19. One Week After

**_One Week After..._**

* * *

**Lelouch**

My eyes slowly opened.

_I live. Therefore, I failed._

I didn't want to be waking up. I was supposed to be dead; Suzaku was supposed to have killed me!

I tried to move, and my stomach hurt. Not badly, but enough to discourage getting up.

Then Melody came in. "Hey, you're awake! You've been sleeping for a whole week!"

"Melody!" Seeing her gave me a sudden surge of energy, and I surged into a sitting position. That yanked at my stomach again, and also pulled at the skin on my back. Glancing down, I saw that I wasn't wearing a shirt. Instead, there were bandages wrapped around my waist about where I had been stabbed.

Come to think of it…I carefully lifted the blankets and looked.

"I didn't want to fight your inanimate body into clothes," Melody remarked as she watched me, "so I just left you the way you are now."

I dropped the blankets again and looked at her. She'd sat down next to the bed and was staring pointedly at a small box on the nightstand next to her. I recognized the box: I'd bought it in a moment of insanity a week before my death was planned. Bought it for her, actually.

I took hold of her wrist. "Melody…what happened? I'm supposed to be dead!"

Finally, she looked back at me – right at my eyes. "You are, as far as the world is concerned."

"What?"

"I pulled a switch: your dead body for a puppet. C.C. gave me a power to revive the dead some time ago, and I used it on you. Had it ever occurred to you that you could achieve the same thing by faking your death?"

I stared at her. "You thought all this out?"

She just nodded, looking away from me again.

I looked around the room. "So…where am I?"

"My room. It was the first place I thought to drop you."

_She out-thought me _again_! She actually out-thought me _twice_!_

**Melody**

I felt him grip my wrist a little tighter and looked back at him.

He looked genuinely confused now. "Why? Why save me?"

I had no idea how to answer that. Why? When he'd become my entire world? Finally, I spoke again. "Because…because I love you, Lelouch."

That brought total silence from him.

For about ten seconds, anyways. Then he said slowly, "So if I were to ask you to marry me right now…"

I stared at him for a long moment. _Did he really say that?_ "I'd…say that finding a priest who'd keep your identity a secret might be hard, but…that it'd be worth the search."

Lelouch nodded slowly, his eyes still on my face. Then he took hold of my hand with his other hand, reached over and picked up the small box I'd retrieved from his suit's pocket.

"Melody Serrano," he opened the box with a casual flick of his bony fingers, showing a very pretty diamond set into a gold ring, "will you marry me?"

_This isn't happening. It couldn't be happening! I didn't bring him to life, I died and went to heaven!_

I blinked. Rapidly. The mirage was still there: Lelouch Lamperouge, sitting in my bed minus a shirt, holding my hand and showing me a ring, and with his bright purple eyes begging me to answer.

And I couldn't speak.

I nodded with a big smile on my face, letting him slide the ring onto my finger – now _when_ had he gotten my ring size, and _how_ when _I_ didn't even know it? – And then he reached out, gently caught hold of my chin, and pulled me over for a kiss.

And then I was truly in heaven. Whatever else happened, this final flip to my life was absolutely perfect.


End file.
